


Fetish Force

by RotherhamMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: (secret consent), Cock Cages, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Selves, Obedience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Superheroes, Superpowers, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotherhamMan/pseuds/RotherhamMan
Summary: The Fetish Force have captured their nemesis, the master thief who has outsmarted them at every turn. But how will they punish him for his crimes?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 53





	Fetish Force

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a requested commission.

Aj put the finishing touches on his latest calling card and stood back a few paces to admire his work.

The two security guards at the museum had been trussed up nicely, still in their uniforms, and tied in a sixty-nine with their heads roped firmly in the crotches of the other. They had to be tied firmly so they couldn’t remove the cock’s from their mouths. The finishing touches had been to carefully cut open their trousers and underwear to insert the butplugs (sized for beginners, he wasn’t a monster) in place. They vibrated on and off in irregular intervals and the tips were just brushing their prostates, not enough to fully hit the joy-button but enough for the men to want them to, however straight they were.

Yes, Aj thought as he smiled down at the struggling men. They would have no choice but to enjoy themselves until they were found. That left him free to take the painting he had come for without any problems. He left them there without a backwards glance, as much as he wanted to admire them. If the museum had any appreciation of the beauty of sex between two men they would keep the two on as an exhibit. They would need a new one to replace the one he was about to take.

The painting, as beautiful as it was, was more of interest to Aj for it’s monetary value. The figure in the painting was as muscled and as handsome as a demi-god should be but Aj didn’t see the point in lusting after a painting when the real thing was so much nicer.

The business of removing the painting without setting off any alarms was tedious by comparison to his earlier work with the guards but worth it. Carrying the painting was tricky due to its size but that was worth it too.

Back in the entrance hall the two guards were moving for different reasons now, not so keen to get off their partner’s cock. It was amazing how little men took to open up to the pleasures of another man. Aj made it his business to show men everywhere what they were missing by forcing them to confront their hidden desires.

But his desire to leave was dashed by the figure stood in the large doorway. The shadows made it hard to see but there could only be one person that size. It was Ryan of the Fetish Force, having grown in size to block the whole of the doorway.

And wherever he was his fellows weren’t far behind. To either side and behind him he heard footsteps in perfect synchronisation and knew that would be Jay, having split himself up into three versions of himself to cover all the exits.

That left only one more.

Nick dropped down from somewhere above and landed next to him. Evening the half light through the window Aj could see his features clearly and closer than ever before. Seeing the face on TV could never compare to seeing someone in real life and Nick’s handsome face was not a disappointment.

On the floor the two guards were still. Aj would bet there were red in the face at the famous and heroic men seeing them in such a state. Aj tore his eyes away from the vision of beauty to glance down at them.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he told them. “If half the stories about these guys are true then they do far more kinky stuff than this.”

“But when we do kinky stuff,” Nick said through gritted teeth, “We don’t drag innocent men into it!”

Aj smiled at his nemesis. “Innocent? Nothing innocent about a man’s sex life.”

“Nothing innocent about you either.”

Before Aj could make a witty retort Nick told him to go to sleep.

*

It was the trial of the century, so they said. Aj thought it was rather anticlimactic when he was put in the dock though, there was hardly anyone in the room. The judge was sat up on high so he could see everything the people below him said and did, the prosecutor was treating the open area before said judge as if it was a stage and he was the sexiest actor ever (Aj thought he was hot but not as hot as his ego seemed to think). His defence, given to him by the state, was doing the bare minimum but no one was going to tell him to buck up, not even Aj. The case was open and shut and no technicality could get him off.

The judge had had to warm him several times now to behave.

The jury was composed of people he had never clapped eyes on, it was difficult to find people who hadn’t been affected by his antics and impossible to find anyone who hadn’t heard of them. So it was safe to say the jury were a little bit biased at best. Aj passed the time by ranking them in order of hotness. There was one who looked like he would be everything the prosecutor thought he was if only he would go into acting—or better yet, stripping!

The witnesses were watching via video-link along with who knew who else, they had found it too distressing to be in the same room with him. Aj liked that he had that effect on people, at the sight of his former victims he couldn’t stop grinning at them. They all looked so embarrassed to see him. Most people who had never felt his direct influence thought it was fear, hatred, or even embarrassment, but Aj knew better; he had introduced them to a side of themselves they didn’t like to like and didn’t know how to feel about that and the man who had done that to them. He had opened their pants, and they could not shut them!

He thought they should thank him, he had done them a favour.

He barely paid attention to the trial, it was a formality and he was only interested in the end. It took a week to get there, wading through all the evidence that was more than overwhelming. The judge himself was kind of hot in a bear sort of way, Aj wouldn’t have said no but didn’t want to push his luck.

“In light of the overwhelming evidence, I am pleased to announce the jury’s verdict is guilty.” The jury had taken less than ten minutes. There had been a queue for the toilets. “The only thing that remains is to pass sentence.”

Aj had narrowed the options down to three prisons, the most high security ones with harsh inmates and guards. He hadn’t planned an escape, he had been too busy planning how he could play with the inmates and guards. Guys in prison were known for being fit and horned up. Aj was considering it a holiday; he could be himself and not worry about getting caught because he already had been! He could turn his prison into a personal paradise!

“This is an unusual case and requires an unusual punishment. It has been suggested to me, and I agree, that a normal prison might not be suitable for this individual and that something more special might be required. So I am releasing the convicted party into the custody of the… Fetish Force.”

Although Aj couldn’t know for sure in his courtroom, the audience was going wild over the verdict. He himself was certainly intrigued.

*

The judge’s slight pause before saying the name of the recognised and widely known justice group of super powered vigilantes was almost comical and spoke to both his generation and his sexual practices. They hadn’t chosen the name themselves, letting the public choose by what caught on. Trust the public to come up with Fetish Force.

It was kind of predictable, given the way the average person thinks and how social media cam make even the most bizarre thing go viral. All the members were known to be either bisexual or gay, were all in great physical condition, and the costumes they wore had been compared in many memes with bondage gear. The name had stuck and, with good humour, the team had adopted it.

You could tell the straight vanilla men by how they paused slightly before saying their team name.

Aj had been running circles around them for a year now and had been loving every moment of it. Watching the news talking about how he had outsmarted them and questioning their abilities. He knew they were all very capable and respected them immensely, wanting them to continue to be funded so their game of cat and mouse could be continued.

Their ‘fearless leader’ as the media liked to call him, Nick, had been a delight to watch go from his normally light-hearted self to grinding his teeth and biting out words in interviews over their failures where the master thief was concerned.

Now the mouse had been caught, it was just a question of what the cat was going to do with the mouse now it had caught it.

*

Aj was disappointed. After all the build up he was being kept in a cell. It was a nice cell, more like a hotel room, but still a cell. Somewhere in the Fetish Force headquarters he hadn’t seen another person in all his week here. His meals were given to him through a slot and the only entertainment he had was a bookshelf that he was rapidly getting through.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before the man he wanted to see came to him, he just had to wait patiently for something to happen.

*

Nick came to see him on the tenth day. He stormed in wearing his team uniform and looked like he had just gotten back from a mission of some sort. He was sweaty and had some dirt on him and a few drops of blood. The reinforced rubber vest he wore left his arms bare and the sweat made them shine deliciously.

Aj would freely admit it: the guy looked hot. The whole ‘the warrior returns triumphant’ look really worked on him. Aj was about to say some witty remark but nick got there first.

“Don’t say a word.” Nick’s power was unbreakable, in the past Aj had countered it by putting headphones that cancelled out his voice on himself and his men when he had had close calls with the team. With nothing to stop him hearing now Aj was powerless and forced to obey his word. “Stay there,” the man added for good measure.

So Aj had to stand and watch as the leader of the Fetish Force paced up and down in front of him. He was panting and trying to ride whatever adrenaline he was on to give him the courage to confront him.

It could be said that he wasted his powers, the ability to command men to do what he wanted was analogues to the power of a god but somehow the power hadn’t gone to his head and turned him into some super villan. Aj knew what he would do with those powers if he had them and watched Nicky closely to see if he would use them like that too.

“Every day the boss tells me to come down here,” he growled, “Every day I put it off, not wanting to give you the pleasure.” He stopped and faced his prisoner. “He says I need closure for all that you’ve done, all the effort I’ve put into stopping you.”

Aj waited politely, as if he had a choice in the matter. He knew he had been responsible for humiliating the Force on a few occasions but had no idea it had run this deep, that Nick had taken it this personally.

Nick was approaching, clearly emboldened by his power over the man. No doubt a source of cocky confidence throughout his adult life. Aj knew how intoxicating the power over another man could be. He saw it in Nick’s eyes that he was starting to feel it too.

“All those guys you’ve tormented, I’ve been picking up the pieces. I was there when they all were found and treated and I made myself watch them come to terms with what you did to them.”

Aj was starting to understand. It was petty in his opinion, to take it all so personally. It wasn’t like he had hurt or even killed them—at least, he hadn’t hurt them any more than they wanted to be.

Nick was in his personal space, Aj could feel the breath from his nose as he panted. He looked so angry, Aj wasn’t sure he had ever seen the guy like this, even on the news footage of them in action.

“Take off your clothes,” Nick said suddenly.

Aj felt his body obey with no real say in the matter. He had wondered if this would happen, being the prisoner of a group of gay men. He wasn’t opposed to it, it was common knowledge that he was into this kind of play, it was one of the reasons he was in trouble. He hadn’t really thought goody-two-shoes Nicky would be in on it, let alone the first, but he had hoped so.

Once naked he stood before the hero. He made eye contact and raised an eyebrow and gave a wink. Nick snarled, clearly annoyed this hadn’t embarrassed him. Nicky might not have noticed but Aj was every bit as athletic as he was and had nothing to be ashamed of. When he wasn’t in the middle of a heist or fucking some guy silly he was training for his inevitable showdown with the Force. What an anticlimax it had been.

“Get hard.”

And he did, not much trouble in the circumstances. Nick was very pleasant to look at. He was thinking a hundred different ways Nick could play with him but had no idea what Nick would have the balls to go through with.

“Stroke yourself, slowly, make sure to make it feel good for yourself.”

Aj was happy to obey and took hold of his impressive seven inch member. He still kept eye contact with Nick and bit his own lip.

Nick swallowed. That look in his eyes was beautiful, to watch a hero embrace that dark side of his powers was hot. He had made Nicky do that.

“Keep on stroking. Make sure to hit all the pleasure points, however sensitive it might be. Don’t stop until someone stops you.”

Abruptly he turns on his heels and strode out. Aj was stunned at this and couldn’t quite work out why he was doing this. Then Nick stopped on the threshold.

“You are not to cum,” he said before closing the door.

Fuck, Aj thought.

*

Aj must have been stroking himself all night. Even before he hadn’t gotten off in the posh-prison, waiting for someone to come and see him do it in person rather than on camera.

He was aching in his arms and his cock felt raw, sore all over and aching to the touch—which he couldn’t stop doing! He had been able to bring himself close several times but his arm had then slowed down to a snail’s pace and he found it impossible to cum, not sure he could have even if he had kept going, he wasn’t going to cum until someone told him to.

He moaned and groaned freely but still didn’t speak. He couldn’t do that either until Nick allowed him.

This was not what he had expected from the square team leader. Who knew he had it in him?

*

He put it at about ten or twelve hours since Nick’s visit when Jay became the second to visit him.

The guy looked like he had just gotten up, his hair was still ruffled in an annoyingly attractive bed-head. The rest of his body was hairy too, so unlike the image of hairless heros Hollywood shoved down people’s throats. He was also sporting a bulge in his trousers that must be morning wood. The guy had woken up horny.

He laughed at the sight of the prisoner, kneeling and stroking himself without pause or shame at his audience. “Nicky said he had seen you, I never would have guessed he had it in him to do this.” He stood there, rubbing himself and watching the silent man pleasure himself. “Well, now it’s my turn. You can stop that.”

Aj released his cock and his arms fell to his side. He could not stop the whimper that fell from his lips at the reprieve he had been given. His cock stood out, still hard and covered in precum, indistinguishable from the sweat soaking the rest of him. He must stink but doubted the members of the Fetish Force would care.

Jay had taken his clothes off, his morning erection exposed. “You gonna be a good boy and do as I say?” Jay asked nicely. As if to back him up, three others emerged from behind him. “Or do I have to make you?”

The three new men weren’t really new. They were perfectly identical, even down to the clothes and messy hair, to the original Jay they were duplicates of. One mind controlling three bodies.

Aj wondered how it felt to have four cocks all rubbing off in different ways. He looked up at his new captor(s) and nodded, knowing he couldn’t take on all three in his current state. He was glad to be free of Nick’s torment and would submit to this new one as thanks. It was going to happen anyway, why make it harder? He could still enjoy himself.

Jay Prime gestured to the bed and an exhausted Aj clambered onto it.

One of the four (it was so easy to lose track of which came first, if it mattered) lay down on the bed, on his back with his cock pointing straight up and hands behind his head. “Think you can sit on it?” he asked.

As impressive as it was Aj had taken bigger. Still, he was grateful when one of the Jays produced a bottle of lube for him. He lubed up the cock he was to ride along with his own ass. Then he lowered himself onto the cock. He sighed as the familiar yet new shape entered him. He could handle riding a cock.

Surprisingly Jay was gentle and reached up to take Aj in a hug. Kneeling on either side of his middle, Aj was pulled down until he was chest to chest with the man.

“Relax,” he whispered, “This’ll be fun!”

Aj realised what he was going to do too late—when the tip of another cock brushed his asscheeks. Jay’s grip on him became less like a hug and more like a restraint as another Jay lined himself up with his duplicate in Aj’s hole.

This would be new for him, but he suspected Jay did this regularly. He seemed like the type. The grin he was wearing said as much, he wasn’t as up-tight as Nick was.

The second cock pressed into him and Aj keened at the stretch of muscles that had never been subject to this. As it went deeper the muscles that had learned to take a cock were pushed to their limits and he gasped out undignified noises.

The Jays laughed at him from all sides.

Once the cock was in him to the base the two paused, panting to try and hold off the pleasure. When they were calmed down they loosened their grip on Aj and shifted up. The two on either side of him were now sat on the bed with their cocks pressed tightly together inside Aj’s ass, now just as upright between them.

The Jays leaned back, the one behind him pulling him with him with strong hands on his shoulders. Jay number three straddled the Jay in front of him and having prepared himself while his others entered Aj, lowered himself onto Aj’s still hard cock.

Aj wailed. He still couldn’t cum, this time because it was impossible for him to disobey the command. But the stimulation should have made him shoot as his sore cock was drawn into the tight embrace. Was his own ass as tight on the cocks of the two Jay’s? Tighter no doubt with them both in there.

The last Jay stood beside Aj and ran his hands through his hair before turning them into a fist and pulling his face into his crotch.

Aj now understood the sexual position they were in. Two Jays would fuck him together while another rode his cock and another fucked his mouth. They were making the most of him, using every sexual position at once. This was a well practiced manoeuvre, how many guys had Jay had like this? How had they managed to keep these escapades quiet?

They all moved as one and Aj hung on for dear life as he was hit from all sides with waves of pleasure with a taste of pain on the side. The two beneath him rocked him up and down, bouncing on the mattress, while the one on his cock mostly held still and let the others do the work for him. Aj sucked on the cock in his mouth as best he could while crying out around it at the assault—which seemed to spur Jay on.

The four of them were grunting and groaning and sometimes saying dirty things to him but Aj didn’t care at this point. It all felt good. There were hands al over him, clutching at him for leverage and sure to leave bruises.

It was little wonder Jay came after a short time. He had so much going on for him this position probably never lasted. All four Jay’s roared simultaneously and thrust into him one last time.

Aj’s mouth was filled with more than cock as one of the four loads was shot into his mouth. He hurried to swallow it but had so little control over his body a lot of it leaked out of his mouth and down onto his chest. Just below those drops were the load from the Jay riding him, shot all over his chest and abs.

Meanwhile his ass was flooded with cum! The two cocks shot off together and he could feel his insides filling. It was hard to believe one man could cum like this, let alone four times over!

When they pulled out they let him fall onto the bed, covered in even more sweat than he ever had been in his life and now covered in cum too and with it running out of his hole.

Above him he heard the four Jay’s high five each other and congratulating themselves. Soon the door closed and Aj was alone. He found it easy to drift off to sleep.

He still hadn’t cum but he didn’t care right now.

*

When the third (or sixth if you want to count Jay as four) member of the force came to see him Aj had been able to get a decent sleep hut was still sore all over. Upon waking he would feel dirty from the dried sweat and would be too consumed by his sore ass to care about he the dried cum that was crusted all over his chest, abs, and from his ass to his thighs.

But all these worries would be swept aside by the realisation that things were about to get a whole lot worse with the arrival of his latest captor.

Ryan was a giant of a man, no surprise given his power, and muscled to hell and back. His uniform was topless, all the better to show off his powerful body. Every muscle was perfection, like he really was a comic book hero.

“Jay said he’d done his usual routine on you, let me see.”

Unsure what the man wanted to see Aj struggled to move on the bed. Taking pity on him Ryan helped roll him onto his back and lifted his legs.

So it was another of those visits. Looking down over his body he could see the bulge in Ryan’s leather trousers that could only be tailored to fit him perfectly and couldn’t be put on by anyone else thanks to his superpower.

Ryan ran his hands over Aj’s ass and eased his fingers, each as large as a sausage, into his sill loose asshole. “Yeah, he always leaves them stretched out.” For a moment Aj mistook the look on his face for pity for him. “That’s why I’m good for sloppy seconds.”

Knowing what Ryan could do it didn’t take a genius to work out. Ryan could make his whole body, or any individual part of it, grow or shrink in size. This allowed him to use any weight to work out with, he simply had to shrink to make it large and heavy. Whether he was as large as he was naturally or by his own choice no one knew but he was still built like a shithouse.

Aj openly whimpered at the thought of it. Ryan shushed him.

“Don’t worry, I know to go gentle, I know how to hurt without damaging.”

Hardly reassuring words, less so when he revealed his cock. it was a full foot long and too thick to wrap a hand around with two tennis ball sized testicles hanging beneath. A moment later however it was, despite being hard, as big as a finger in the middle of his crotch. If it weren’t for its size a moment ago Aj would have laughed at the tiny cock on the huge man.

“Best to start small on a sore hole,” said Ryan, but Aj was transfixed by the cock as it slid into him. It really was like being fingered and Aj forced himself to relax on it. It slid in and out a few times before settling inside, Ryan’s crotch to his ass.

Aj looked up into the face of his captor and knew he would be shown no more mercy than necessary. Ryan wanted his nut and would take it like Jay had. Slowly he could feel the cock start to grow. He had no way of knowing how big it was but if the rumours were true it could go all the way to the size of a person! Aj wondered how much of it anyone had ever taken—he didn’t want to be the one to set a new record!

It felt pretty big now, surely too big for him to be fucked with, how big could it get before fucking became impossible. He had never been fisted but this was probably on a par with that.

Ryan was grinning stupidly and thrusting slightly, not pulling in or out much, just rutting his hips back and forth into Aj. Maybe that was all he needed, Aj prayed.

To Aj’s surprise Ryan leaned down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Aj hesitated before beginning to reciprocate but then realised it was not about that. Ryan’s tongue was growing in his mouth and literally exploring the back of his mouth.

The rutting was getting faster and Aj scrambled frantically on Ryan’s swollen body for something to hold onto and found his shoulders—like bowling balls under the skin they were so big and hard!

Ryan broke the kiss and, as Aj spluttered, roared his way through his orgasm. Jay’s double ejaculation had been nothing by comparison, he might as well have a fireman’s hose up his ass!

When Ryan pulled out he didn’t bother shrinking so in the moment it took for his asshole to close a river of cum poured out onto the bed. Once again Aj was lying used in cum and was barely able to move.

Ryan patted him on the stomach like a good dog and lumbered out, banging his head on the door.

*

Ryan had been so happy with his fuck that he hadn’t even closed the door. Once he had realised and powered through his exhaustion Aj just walked (bow legged) out of his cell. But that was the easy part, he was still in the middle of the Fetish Force compound and he would have a lot of hurdles between the cell and escape.

He had slipped on a t-shirt and sweat pants but they were soiled in seconds with sweat and cum. At least they hid his nakedness; some may call him shameless but he would find it harder to escape naked.

A few moments were all it took to realise his cell wasn’t so much a cell at all, it was one of the compounds bedrooms on the same corridor as the members of the Force. All that time Nicky had been sleeping on the other side of the wall and wth the other two on the opposing rooms!

If this was the bedroom area then he would be by the living area and would have to be cautious. As he left the hall he entered a kitchen area and froze in his tracks.

There was a figure sat at the table, half in shadow, eating what looked like half a sandwich for a midnight snack. Before he could slink back into the shadows the figure spoke.

“I know you’re there, come on and sit down. You can have the other half of my sandwich.”

The voice was what gave the identity of the man away. The mysterious Chief who oversaw the force and trained them. Legend had it he had mentored and groomed Nick into the leader he was today. Looking at him now it was easy to believe. He may have silver hair and beard but he was powerfully built, even if his best days were clearly behind him. On his best day Aj knew this man, by training and experience, could whoop his ass. If Nick knew everything he did from this man then it was no wonder he was a force to be reckoned with.

Aj went ahead and sat down opposite him. He still couldn’t speak but Chief went ahead anyway.

“Nick has spent so many nights trying to catch you. He has a whole room here dedicated to it. So many times I found him asleep at his desk there. It was his obsession, every time he met one of your victims he got a little more desperate to catch you.”

Aj just watched, not fully willing to eat the sandwich however good it smelt. It had been grilled, he could tell. Melted cheese over bacon.

“He’ll be furious at Ryan, it was him who left the door open, wasn’t it? Guy has a good heart but the brain of a rock sometimes, and thinks with his cock too much.” He went ahead and ate the sandwich, as if he were having a casual midnight lunch rather than preventing a world-class criminal from escaping. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re like sons to me. So when they finally caught you I was so proud of them, and I’m not going to let them lose out on this victory.

“Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll—”

Aj didn’t know what was good for him and he was not going to make things easy for the Fetish Force. He leapt to his feet, halfway around the table in a single movement.

But Chief displayed an ability someone of his age could only have through a lifetime of training. He had Aj in a headlock just as fast as Aj had moved and had hit some kind of alarm as he did. The headlock somehow transitioned into Aj having his face pressed into the floor by Chief’s bare foot as the man sat on his back.

“Just because I’m old enough to be a father, doesn’t mean I’m passed it,” he could hear the chief say. The foot moved to cover what it could of his face. “Or that I’m not as twisted as the boys.”

Within moments the three members of the Fetish Force were in the room, Nick wearing pyjama trousers, Jay in boxers, and Ryan wearing nothing at all. Clearly they had been asleep but were now awake and alert.

“Someone left his door open.” Two of the Force members turned to look at the third who just looked confused. “Nevermind who it was, left’s just get him back to his cell.”

“Aj, return to your cell and stay there,” said Nick.

The chief released his captive and Aj moved to obey the team leader. As he walked back the way he had come the four men followed. Aj remembered how his trousers had been soaked in cum and, being behind him, all of them could see and his face went red while they couldn’t see.

From behind him Jay spoke, “I think we’ve been going to easy on this guy, what do you guys think?”

“I think we can do better,” said Ryan, “Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Once back in the cell Nick didn’t give him chance to do anything before he gave another command. “Aj, lie on the bed with your arms and legs spread.”

He did so. He could not do anything to stop the three of them each taking a side and putting their hands on him, touching him like they had every right to. From the doorway chief stood watching his boys at play.

Nicky spoke to him. “All those poor guys you tormented. By the time we got to them they were so hard and horny they were babbling like mad men, took days for them to stop touching themselves to get off like their lives depended on it. And how long would they have been like that if we hadn’t found them in time?”

Ryan said, “Do you think they would have gone mad from wanting to cum?”

“Let’s find out.”

So far Aj had been forced to masturbate for hours, fucked in both holes and ridden, then fucked again until his ass was well and truly loose! And that was what they did individually! Now all three of them were teaming up on him! His eyes found chief’s. the man merely raised an eyebrow as if to say: this is what you get, what did you expect?

Jay separated into several versions of himself and began lubing Aj’s his cock. Several sets of hands massaged his balls and stoked his cock, not sparing an inch. He was already so sore and tender he wailed as best he could around Nick’s command to not speak. Jay worked him like an expert and soon had him on edge, holding him there for a few moments.

“I’ve already edged him today, so I think it’s time for something different,” said Nick.

Whatever the message was Jay got it and he steadily brought Aj to his orgasm. He screwed his eyes shut and willed himself to cum at last—

And Jay let go a second too soon. Released him completely and left his cock standing straight up with nothing to help him. Aj whined and bucked his hips impotently. He came but it was not worth it, the cum dribbled out of his cock and down onto his navel but there was no thrill of shooting, no ropes of cum being produced. His orgasm had been ruined! The three laughed at his pathetic display and equally pathetic noises.

“Jay, you know what to do.”

Before Aj could think about it Jay was back on his cock. He squealed as his sensitive head was rubbed with the pads of too many thumbs for one person. He tried to get away but it was no good, with his limbs held by Nick’s words he was a prisoner again. He could only look from one face to another and plead with his eyes for them to show him mercy.

But he should have known better. They would show him as much mercy as he had shown those he had tormented. This was his punishment.

As Jay continued to work his cock with a sadistic satisfaction Nick ran his fingers through the cum that had dribbled onto his navel. Aj shuddered, and immediately knew he had given away a weakness to the enemy. Nick raised an eyebrow at him and continued to gently stroke him there. Tears were running down Aj’s face from the feelings that were just too much for him!

Ryan had been gone during all this but now he returned with something in his hands. It took all of Aj’s focus to tell what it was: a chastity cage.

“So, villain, what’s it going to be? Do you want to cum again just like before? Over and over again? Or is this a more preferable option? Being locked up until we say otherwise.”

Aj just wanted the hands off him, for the pleasure to stop! He nodded furiously and shook his head at the cage to get his meaning across.

“You heard him boys. Aj, get flacid.”

Jay let go of him and his cock flopped down onto what was left of the cum on his navel. Like this it wasn’t difficult to slip into the metal cage. The lock clicked shut and Aj sighed. The torment was over but he felt he would regret it later.

The Fetish Force looked down on him like they had won, they thought they had. They thought they had bested the master thief. It never occurred to them that he was right where he wanted to be!

Aj had a secret. The Fetish force weren’t the only ones who had powers. For many years he could know what turned people on simply by touching them, sometimes even finding fetishes and kinks they themselves did not know they had. He had never subjected any of his victims to a torment they wouldn’t like, even if they did not know it. He had introduced them to the pleasures they had never dared to allow themselves.

Over time he had met the members of the Fetish Force and touched them, usually with a handshake or a slap on the back, to see what they liked, just to know his enemy. When he had found out enough and when he fancied an early retirement from the thrill of being a kleptomaniac he simply had to let himself get caught and hope his suggestions to the right people took hold.

And here he was, playing the sex toy to his enemies, enjoying the torments he knew they would inflict on him and secretly laughing at them.  
He was the bad guy, but he had still won!


End file.
